


The Death of Doctor Eggman

by Tirainy



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Flash Fic, Rewrite of old story, Tragedy, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirainy/pseuds/Tirainy
Summary: 'Sonic stared at the gun in his hand, the lifeless body of his arch-nemesis before him, a clearly visible bullet wound in the doctor's chest. The blue hero, with tears in the corner of his eyes and shaking hands, turned his head towards his dark companion who was still holding a gun in his hand as well. "P-please...t-tell me it-t was y-you..."'





	The Death of Doctor Eggman

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.

Sonic stared at the gun in his hand, the lifeless body of his arch-nemesis before him, a clearly visible bullet wound in the doctor's chest. The blue hero, with tears in the corner of his eyes and shaking hands, turned his head towards his dark companion, who was still holding a gun in his hand as well. "P-please...t-tell me it-t was y-you..."

Shadow frowned upon hearing the usually confident hero sounding so _broken_ , his plea conveying such a distress and fear that it made even the usually avoidant ebony hedgehog feel the urge to go comfort the cobalt hero with a hug.

But instead of doing that Shadow just nodded and said, "Yes, it was my bullet," knowing that the only thing that could comfort Sonic was the thought that the Doctor's death wasn't his fault.

"Thank, Chaos..." Sonic whispered as the gun dropped from his chained hands back onto the ground from which he had picked it up earlier.

Shadow stepped over the unmoving body of the once-great genius and made his way to his still trapped ally, swiftly releasing the metal cuffs around his wrists that had kept him chained to the wall and had made him unable to escape on his own.

The distressed hedgehog clung to Shadow, the ebony agent for once letting his personal space be invaded as he was aware how shaking the experience was for the hero.

"F-for a moment, I t-thought—"

"And you thought wrong," Shadow interjected before the other could even finish his sentence, the ebony agent refusing to let Sonic think he might be responsible even for a moment. "I'm the one who shot him."

"But still! I picked that gun and I fired—" Sonic tried to explain, but he was promptly silenced by the hard glare that his rival send his way.

"You fired a warning shot. That's nothing you should feel bad about—"

"But what if I—!"

"But you hadn't!" Shadow shouted, causing the blue hero to fall silent once again. "'What if's do _not_ matter! This situation could have thousands different outcomes! One of which would be all three of us dead, so be glad only one met that fate!"

The cobalt hero cowered at the other's harsh tone, blue ears pressed flat against his skull.

Shadow sighed. "...Sorry about that. It's just—No, that doesn't matter. Let's just...get out of here."

Sonic didn't say anything, he just nodded in silent agreement and followed the darker hedgehog out of the room, away from the tragic sight.

Shadow never revealed only one gun had been shot out of on that day.

**Author's Note:**

> [Last Edited: 2018-06-21]


End file.
